Multiple fiber cable is constructed with two optical fibers that provide two separate paths of communication for transmitting optical signals. A sheath of the cable encloses the two optical fibers. According to one form of cable construction, the cable includes a sheath that must be removed to uncover the two optical fibers. There is known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,277, a transition of a multiple fiber cable to a single fiber cable. Such a transition is adapted for assembly with optical fibers that have been uncovered by removing corresponding portions of the cable. Then the optical fibers are covered by corresponding, auxiliary sheaths. Then corresponding strain relief members are assembled to the optical fibers. Then a shell is assembled for holding the strain relief members in place.